Harry Says He's Sorry
by jwhaler82
Summary: Based on events from Book 4. Harry apologizes for the Yule Ball.


A/N: Based on the events in Book 4. I wrote this short story, because it never sat well with me that Harry didn't apologize to Parvati for neglecting her at the Yule Ball. I'm sure someone out there agrees with me. Please read and review.

* * *

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts. Up in the Gryffindor dormitories, Harry Potter lay awake, watching the snow falling outside. He couldn't sleep. True, he hadn't slept well since he had been signed up for the Triwizard Tournament without his knowledge, but tonight, there was something else bothering him.

* * *

A few days earlier, Hogwarts had held its annual Yule Ball. This year, in honor of the tournament, all the competitors were asked to start off the dancing. Harry would have preferred not to be the center of attention, but since he didn't really have a choice, he had to find a date. Ultimately, he went with Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor. To Harry, it seemed that Parvati was one of his biggest fans. She always giggled every time he walked by, she usually waved when he glanced her way, and whenever she passed Harry in the halls, she would always let him know she was there by nervously muttering, "Hello, Harry." Although, at times, Harry found this behavior annoying, he did find it sweet that someone thought he was worth talking about. 

When Harry asked her to the ball, Parvati said yes in a heartbeat. In addition, she had even set up Ron with her sister, Padma.

The evening started off perfectly. Harry met up with Parvati in the Gryffindor common room. She was wearing shocking pink dress robes and her long, dark hair was braided with gold ribbons. She looked very pretty tonight, and Harry told her so. Of course, from the moment Harry had met up with her, Parvati seemed to notice that there was something distracting him. She had ignored it, hoping it would go away.

Down in the Great Hall, the band, known as the Weird Sisters, started off the ball. Harry led Parvati onto the dance floor, along with the other competitors and their dates. Parvati was a very good dancer. She was also very spirited. Harry felt this was a good thing, since it met at least one of them was excited about being the center of attention. He finished the dance with Parvati and then sat down at the nearest table. Harry's lack of interest was quite a disappointment for Parvati. However, a few songs later, she was dancing with another energetic boy from Beauxbatons. Harry spent the rest of the night sitting with Ron, who had neglected Padma. Ron said she was too "high maintenance" for his taste. She ended up with another boy from Beauxbatons.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening discussing some issues that had been bothering both of them, like the fact that Hermione had come to the ball with Viktor Krum.

After the ball, Harry and Ron watched as Parvati and Padma left with the boys from Beauxbatons. Harry didn't think it would bother him to see her leave, but now, watching Parvati walk out with someone else made him feel empty inside.

Over the next few days, Harry didn't see much of Parvati in the halls. He didn't hear her giggling or saying hello. He didn't see her waving. When he did see her, she was either with the boy from Beauxbatons, or she wouldn't stop talking about him. She completely ignored Harry.

Harry sat up in his bed. He had just come to a realization. He always found Parvati's swooning a bit annoying, but now that it wasn't there he missed it. Parvati Patil was one of the sweetest and prettiest girls he had ever met, and she didn't deserve to be treated that way. He had to apologize to her, and something inside of him told him that now was as good a time as any. Quickly and quietly, Harry threw on his slippers and bathrobe and headed for the girls dormitories.

* * *

Harry stood knocking on the door to the girls' dormitories for almost five minutes, but he finally heard movement from inside. The door opened and Harry found himself face to face with Lavender Brown, Parvati's best friend. She seemed a little hazy at first (You would be, too if you'd just been woken up in the middle of the night.), but when she saw Harry, she immediately woke up. 

"What do you want?" she snapped. Before Harry could answer, Lavender interrupted, "Hermione's asleep."

"I don't want to talk to Hermione," replied Harry, "I want to talk to Parvati."

"Parvati's asleep, too!" snapped Lavender, "In fact, everyone is asleep except me! Good night, Harry!"

As Lavender closed the door, Harry stopped it with his foot. Lavender sighed.

"Listen, Harry, Parvati is not awake right now, and she doesn't like being woken up unless she has to be."

"Just tell her that Harry's outside, and I want to apologize to her."

"You know, even if I could get her up, I really don't think she's in any mood to talk to you."

Harry smiled and sat down, cross-legged in front of the door. "I can wait," he replied.

Lavender raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You can't possibly consider waiting here in the hallway all night long."

"Why not?" said Harry, smerking. "At my uncle and aunt's house, I slept in a small, cramped, cupboard under the stairway until I was eleven. This hallway is much bigger than that cupboard, so I think I can manage."

Lavender sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll go get her. Not because I want to, but because if I don't, you won't go away." She closed the door.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he had waited. In the dark hallway, it seemed like a few years had passed, but Harry guessed it had just been a few minutes. 

Finally, the door opened, and Parvati stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing a red bathrobe and hair was frizzy. For reasons obvious to Harry, she seemed very unhappy to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Harry got to his feet. "I'm sorry."

Tiredly, Parvati leaned her head against the door. "Harry, I probably don't have to tell you that I'm up at two in the morning on a school night, talking to someone that I'm really not interested in talking to. I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow, so if you have something to say, it had better be more than just 'I'm sorry.' "

Harry closed his eyes for a minute to collect his thoughts. Once they were organized in his head, he started:

"I'm sorry about the Yule Ball. I'm sorry that I was such a bad date, and I'm sorry that you had a lousy time."

"Actually, I had a great time once Rene asked me to dance."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I probably deserved to hear that," he thought to himself.

"Look," Harry continued, "In my defense, there were a few things on my mind. For example, I was a little surprised when I saw that Hermione was with Viktor Krum.

Also, I was thinking about how much I didn't want to be here."

"By 'here'," asked Parvati, "you mean…"

"The tournament," answered Harry.

"Well, if you didn't want to be in the tournament, why did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't. I know I defeated You-Know-Who when I was a baby, I know I was the youngest Quidditch seeker in a century, I know trouble always seems to find me, but I don't want to be the center of everyone's attention. I don't know who put my name in the goblet, but when I find out who it was, they'll have a lot of explaining to do!"

Parvati nodded understandingly, but Harry could see she was still a little annoyed.

"Bottom line, Harry," she demanded, "Why should I forgive you?"

Harry sighed and answered, "Because, I hate it when my friends are angry with me."

Parvati's face lit up.

"Did you just say I was one of your friends?" she asked.

"Is that bad?"

Parvati shook her head. "I just didn't know I was one of your friends." She tried to fight back a giggle. Harry smiled.

As he tried to think about what to say next, Parvati threw her arms around his waist in a big hug.

"Harry Potter," Parvati announced, "I forgive you." Harry hugged her back.

As they broke the hug, Harry suddenly noticed the serious look that was now spread across Parvati's face.

She continued, "But if you ever treat me or anybody else I know like that way again, I may do something I'll regret later."

"I won't," promised Harry, "So, Rene is quite a dancer, I hear."

"He sure is," Parvati agreed, "but to be honest…" She leaned in and planted a small kiss on Harry's check, "he's not as handsome as you are." Harry took a minute to take in what had just happened.

Just then, the hallway clock chimed 2:30.

"I've got to go," said Parvati. "It's late, and I have a busy day tomorrow."

"So do I," agreed Harry.

"Good night," Parvati said, as she opened the door and stepped back into the dormitory.

"Sweet dreams," said Harry, as he started back down the stairs.

As he was walking away, he turned back and called out, "I'll make sure Ron apologizes to Padma."

"Please do," replied Parvati, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, as Harry crept back into the dormitory. "Did you find something that'll help us with the second clue?" 

"Nope," Harry replied, "I was apologizing to Parvati about the Yule Ball. And for the record, it wouldn't kill you to do the same to Padma."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, "No way! She was a flippin' princess! The whole time she kept asking annoying questions like, "What do you think of my robes?" or "Do you think these shoes match my eyes?" or "It's been so drafty lately. Don't you think they should do something about it?" and even "Ron, am I prettier than that Fleur Delacour girl?" She was a nightmare!"

Harry could, easily, understand why Ron didn't like this girl, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind.

"Unless you want to see what a woman's scorn really looks like," said Harry, "you'll apologize to Padma.

"Fine!" grumbled Ron, as he lay back down.

Harry smiled as he lay back down in his bed. He was still very worried about getting through the next two challenges, but for now, he was just glad to have one heavy burden off his back. He turned back toward the window and continued to watch the snow fall, until he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
